nactabletopfandomcom-20200215-history
Igor
Igor, Shaman/Medicine Man for the Skalaine clan Neanderthal Cleric A shaman for his remote tribe in the north, he is looked to for his wisdom in times of trouble Statistics *HP: 69 (8d8 + 8*3) Ability Scores *Str: 20 *Dex: 13 *Con: 16 *Int: 8 *Wis: 20 *Cha: 12 Defense AC: 19 Touch: 11 Flat Footed:18 Saving Throws Fort: 9 Ref: 3 Will: 11 Attacks *BAB: +6/+1 **Melee Attack: +11/+6 **Ranged Attack: +7/+2 *Attack with Longspear: ***Enhance: +2 ***Attack: +14/+9 ***Damage: 1d8+9 ***Critical: x3(??) ***Type: Reach P *Attack with Improvised Weapon: ***Enhance: -- ***Attack: +11/+7 ***Damage: Variable ***Crtiical: 19-20 (x2) ***Type: Varible *Unarmed Attack: ***Enhance:-- ***Attack:+11/+6 ***Damage: 1d3+6 ***Critical: x2 ***Type: B *Spell Attacks **Touch Attack ***Attack: +11 ***Critical: x2 **Ranged Touch Attack ***Attack: +7 ***Critical: x2 Combat Maneuver CMB: 11 CMD: 22 Feats and Features *Features: **Aura **Channel Energy 6d6(6 casts/day) **Domains (Animal, Weather) **Orisons **Spontaneous Casting *Feats: **Neanderthal Bonus: Improved Unarmed Strike and Improvised Weapon Mastery **1st Level: Extra Channel **3rd Level: Selective Channel **5th Level: Endurance **7th Level: Weapon Focus: Spear Skills Spells Bold indicates default prepared spells. A "***" indicates a spontaneous cast. cleric spells Igor never attended any formal monastery or temple to learn divine magic, the spells he knows he discovered himself through experimentation, oral legend, or meditation. Because of this he does not know all the spells listed in the class section for clerics. Instead of "preparing" spells every morning to cast, he spends the time in meditation in a natural setting and the power for the spells fills him organically. This meditation normal leads to the same spells he is familiar with, but he can guide the natural forces to grant him other powers if the need arises. (The dropped spells are indicated in italics) 0-level *Bleed *Create water *Detect magic *Detect poison *Guidance *Light *Mending *Purify *Read Magic (Igor can't read at all, so although this spell is avaible on the cleric list, he does not know it.) *Resistance *Stabilize *Virtue 1-level *Bane *Bless *Bless Water (Water is either good to drink or not, why would someone bless it?> *Cause Fear *Command *Comprehend Language (Igor can't read, and in his village only ancient was spoken, why bother with others when his works fine) *Cure light Wounds*** *Deathwatch *Detect evil *Detect Undead (There are rumor of Zombis in Igor village, but he has never experianced these things for himself, and thinks the are not real) *Divine Favor *Doom *Endure Elements *Entropic Shield *Hide from Undead (see above) *Inflict light wounds *Magic Stone *Magic weapon *Obscuring mist *Protection from Evil *Remove Fear *Sanctuary *Shield of faith *Summon Monster I 2-level *Aid *Align weapon (Weapons serve the one holding them, they are just stone and wood, how can they be good or evil?) *Augury (Future events are predicted by the stars, and those wise enough to read them) *Bear's Endurance *Bull's Strength *Calm emotions *Consecrate (see above on undead) *Cure Moderate Wounds*** *Darkness *Delay poison *Eagle's Splendor *Enthrall (those that do not listen miss out on wisdom, why would anyone force them to do so?) *Find Traps *Gentle Repose *Hold Person *Inflict moderate wounds *Make Whole *Owl's Wisdom *Remove Paralysis *Resist Energy *Restoration(lesser) *Shatter *Shield Others *Silence *Sound Burst *Spiritual Weapon (weapons are held in the hands, the idea that they might float around on their own never occurred to him) *Status *Summon Monster II *Undetectable Alignment (no one should hide who they are) *Zone of Truth 3-level *Bestow Curse *Blindness/Deafness *Continual Flame *Create Food and Water *Cure Serious Wounds*** *Daylight *Deeper Darkness *Dispel Magic *Glyph of Warding *Helping hand *Inflict Serious Wounds *Invisibility Purge *Locate Object *Magic Circle against Evil *Magic Vestments *Meld Into Stone *Obscure Object (Everything in his village is communal, there is no reason to hide anyhthing) *Prayer *Protection from Energy *Remove Blindness/Deafness *Remove Curse *Remove Disease *Searing light *Speak with Dead *Stone Shape *Summon Monster III *Water Breathing *Water Walk *Wind Wall 4-level *Air Walk *Chaos Hammer (He stubbled upon this once, and knocked down his house.) *Control Water *Cure Critical Wounds*** *Death Ward *Dimensional Anchor (teleportation?) *Discern Lies *Dismissal (What other planes?) *Divination (see note on the future above) *Divine Power *Freedom of Movement *Giant Vermin *Holy Smite (Calling down holy power is not something that would occur to him) *Imbue with Spell Ability *Inflict Critical Wounds *Magic Weapon, greater *Neutralize Poison *Planar Ally, lesser (Igor knows nothing of other planes) *Poison *Repel Vermin *Restoration *Sending *Spell Immunity (the idea of "spells" is not one that Igor is familiar with) *Summon Monster IV *Tongues (see note on comprehend language) Domains *Animal **Speak with Animals(11 times daily) **Animal Companion(Skaene: Eagle: effective level 5) *Weather **Storm Burst(8 times daily) **Lightning Lord(As call lightning, 8 times daily) 1-level *Calm Animal *Obscuring mists 2-level *Hold Animal *Fog Cloud 3-level *Dominate Animal *Call lightning 4-level *Summon Natures Ally IV *Sleet Storm Items Equipment *+2 Hide Armor *+2 Longspear *Phylactery of positive channeling *Wooden Holy symbol Gear *Cold Weather Gear *Flint and steel *Used Healers Kit(6 uses) Consumables none Wealth Igor has no concept of material wealth Other A shiny, very round, rock he found in the ice while on his spirit quest. Description Physical Description here Background Backstory Here *Backstory Bonus(es) **They go here